


Play with me

by Arina_Enko, linafilin



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, strip club, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arina_Enko/pseuds/Arina_Enko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Харли обожает игры, и чем опасней они, тем веселее. Заставлять Джокера ревновать определенно возбуждает ее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733743) by [Crystallinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee). 



> Перевод также доступен здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4676750
> 
> Прежде чем Вы приступите к прочтению нашего очередного перевода, хотелось бы сделать небольшое объявление!
> 
> У нас открылся стол заказов.  
> Пишите в тему, какие переводы вы хотите видеть, указав при этом фэндом, пэйринг (если он есть) и предположительные жанры.  
> Или, возможно, вы нашли какой-то фик и хотите видеть его перевод - такой заказ тоже возможен и даже предпочтителен.  
> https://new.vk.com/tragpalimpsest

_Lollipop, must mistake me, you're a sucker_

_To think that I would be a victim, not another_

_Say it, play it how you wanna_

_But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

Она любила игры. Они слишком нравились ей и, она была уверена, что не единственная, кто считает их захватывающими. То чувство, прошибающее всё её тело, было возбуждающим; оно заставляло её мозг работать в ускоренном темпе. По правде говоря, она зависела от этих игр, пока он был в них вовлечен.

Бросая взгляды на мужчин вокруг себя, Харли широко улыбнулась и обвернула голую ногу вокруг золотой цепи, свисающей с потолка. Медленно она начала тереться всем телом о стеклянный экран, широкая улыбка ни на мгновение не сходила с её лица. Надетое на неё короткое золотое платье плотно обтягивало её изгибы, она всех их очаровала. Она двигала бедрами в такт музыке, расположив руки на затылке и отклонив её назад.

Она была в клетке, прожектор направлен на неё, золотые украшения сверкают на ее бледной коже, выбеленные локоны окружают её лицо, как светящийся ореол. Это всё принадлежало ей, ей принадлежали все взгляды и неразделённое внимание каждого, без исключения, мужчины в этом помещении. Боссы мафии и гангстеры, все богатые посетители, все они смотрели на неё с нескрываемым желанием — но только когда он этого не видел.

Харли позволила рукам пройтись по выпуклости бедер, вверх к груди, она услышала звуки одобрения, а громкая музыка заставила её сердце биться чаще. Она схватила цепь и сымитировала выстрелы в толпу; это заставило их потерять голову. Она была королевой, и, о да, они об этом знали. Они преклонятся перед ней задолго до того, как ночь подойдет к концу. Особенно несколько счастливчиков, с которыми она познакомится поближе — она усмехнулась этой мысли.

Конечно же, Джокер смотрел. Он всегда смотрел, когда не был занят «делами» с клиентами; но даже тогда его собственнический взгляд не покидал её дольше, чем на несколько минут. Из его VIP-ложи или пуленепробиваемой платформы на самом верху, он всегда мог видеть её.

Она точно знала, как он на это реагирует, как это его заводит: видеть, как она так танцует напротив других мужчин, с другими мужчинами. Он помрачнеет и станет веселее, только когда она вернется обратно к своему Пудингу. Его желание достигнет наивысшей точки, это было её самое ожидаемое удовольствие, которое она получит в конце вечера. Он мог бы заставить её вернуться обратно к нему одним единственным свистом, и она бы с радостью ускользнула через толпу тел к тому единственному, кто имел для неё значение. Она действительно наслаждалась тем фактом, что он смотрит только на неё, и, стоит его взгляду переместиться на кого-то из стриптизёрш или гостей, и она убедится в том, что девчонка не доживет до рассвета.

Это окрыляло её, заставило её пульс участиться, а лицо засветиться ещё ярче — она была центром всего и, в первую очередь, вселенной мистера Джея. Её никогда не заботили другие посетители, предлагаемые стодолларовые купюры, огонь в их глазах.

Мистер Джей позволял ей играть, он знал, как сильно ей это нравится, но именно он решал, когда заканчивается время игр. Ожидание этого было ещё одной захватывающей ступенью. Иногда они играли в его версию игры — в шутку он предлагает её одному из своих деловых партнеров, выбор жертвы оставался за ним. И неважно, какой ответ даёт клиент; он уже мертв в тот миг, когда Харли обратит на него свое внимание.

Один из стриптизёров входит в клетку, и она оскаливается; она поиграет с ним немного, дабы ещё больше свести толпу с ума. Она прижимает его к стеклу, хлопает ресницами и двигает бёдрами вверх и вниз, облокотившись на него. Она сильнее его и с легкостью подчиняет его себе. Она быстрая, как птица, результат тренировок из её прошлой жизни, а взгляд Королевы Империи Джокера может заставить любого из этих боссов почувствовать дрожь в коленях. Она не менее беспощадна, чем Король, она заставит их помнить.

Взбираясь сверху на мужчину, ногами обвив его бедра и держась за его плечи для равновесия, она замечает уверенный взгляд мужчины из толпы. Он напряженно смотрел на неё весь вечер, не так, как остальные, отводящие взгляды на других людей, на свою выпивку. Многие люди знали, что не стоит заглядываться на девушку Джокера. Она была уверена, что он один из гангстерских боссов, с которыми мистер Джей имел дело. Его взгляд был пронизывающим, тяжёлым и расчетливым, как у хищника.

Забавно. Это дико возбуждало её, и она облизнула губы, оставляя позади стриптизера и протанцовывая к краю клетки, смотря прямо на него.

Казалось, он немного удивился, когда она направила на него весь свой шарм; в конце концов, он, должно быть, знал правила. Харли соблазнительно повела бёдрами, выскальзывая из клетки, и протянула руку.

— Хочешь поиграть? — она сладко улыбнулась, взмахнула ресницами и растянула розовые губки в неотразимой улыбке.

Он, казалось, засомневался, при этом всё время, с жадностью рассматривая её, а она настаивала, показывая белые зубки:

— Давай же, не заставляй девушку ждать! Шутки ради…

Он осмотрелся, и она знала, что он ищет. Несомненно, осознавая, какова будет расплата, он схватил её за руку и потянул вниз, в толпу.

Харли азартно рассмеялась. Пришло время браться за работу. Она позволила сопроводить себя в кабинку, где, как она знала, за ними будут наблюдать. Она толкнула его на один из дорогих белых кожаных диванчиков и сразу же оказалась на нём, обхватив ногами его талию.

— Ты милый, — проворковала она. — Хотя и не такой, как мой Пудинг.

Он осмотрелся.

— Ш-ш-ш, — ласково прошептала она ему на ухо. — Ты меня хочешь?

Она понизила голос, так, как она знала, они любили. Он всё ещё бросал быстрые взгляды через её плечо, и она прикусила губу, протягивая руки к его лицу, покрытому татуировками.

Внезапно он опустил руки на её бёдра, скользя вниз. О, так он хотел поиграть. Она быстро подняла брови. Обычно они не были такими отважными; их слишком мучило обещание смерти. Этот был более уверенным, этот глава наркотической империи. Он смотрел на неё так, будто она была очередной его собственностью, но он чертовски сильно ошибался.

Сверкнув глазами, Харли пробормотала:

— Тебе это нравится?

Позади себя она услышала медленные шаги и медленно начала увеличивать расстояние между их бёдрами.

— Ты нарываешься, ты, чокнутая сучка, — ответил он, и хватка на её бёдрах усилилась. Харли подавила смешок; он попал в точку. Она повернулась с фальшиво обиженным выражением лица и спрыгнула с его колен прямо в руки Джокера.

Он совсем не смотрел на неё, тем не менее, его взгляд, полный явственного намерения убивать, сфокусировался на нём. Харли слишком хорошо знала: в глазах его был маниакальный свет, ледяные, холодные глаза его горели.

У мистера Джея был свой способ сфокусировать взгляд и вынудить цель чувствовать себя полностью отрезанной от всего мира, втянутой в смертоносный взгляд. Джокер тяжело дышал, приближаясь к мужчине; каждый шаг увеличивал страх в его глазах. Обычно выражение лица Джокера успокаивало её, но на этот раз, она подозревала, весь ночной клуб будет сражён наповал.

Она выжидающе скрутила прядь волос между пальцев.

Джокер удивил её внезапно расслабленной позой. Он издал долгий смешок, направившись к мужчине, сидящему на диванчике.

— Доволен собой? — протянул он. Он медленно приблизился, его холодная усмешка не говорила ни о чём. Это всегда заканчивалось чьими-то вышибленными мозгами.

Мужчина смотрел только на него, как олень, застигнутый врасплох в свете фар.

— Она твоя, Джокер. Я не…

Джокер снова рассмеялся, откинув голову назад.

— Какой у нас здесь очаровашка.

Харли ласково ему улыбнулась.

— Ты не встречался с моим Пудингом?

Страх мужчины просачивался в воздух вокруг них.

— Она твоя…

— Верно.

Пуля попала мужчине точно между глаз, вынуждая его тело соскользнуть по диванчику, кровь стекала на ярко-белую кожу. Инстинкты Джокера взяли верх над желанием сыграть в игру, и он снова тяжело задышал, низкое рычание сорвалось с его красных губ.

Несколько человек посмотрело в их направлении и тут же отвернулось; они все прекрасно знали, что случится, если кто-то спутается с тем, что принадлежало ему, а они не хотели оставаться и планировать собственные пытки.

Взгляд Джокера обратился к Харли. Она начала понимать, что, должно быть, на этот раз она зашла слишком далеко — но оно стоило нервной дрожи. Его взгляд всё ещё был смертоносным, она знала, что это возбуждало его так же, как возбуждало её. Она придвинулась к нему, и он сжал её в болезненном захвате, его поцелуй был грубым — именно так, как ей нравилось.

Она знала, что не отделается так просто после сегодняшней интрижки. Она с нетерпением ждала того, что он сделает, когда они доберутся до дома — но Харли знала, что это будет пугающе приятно. После всего произошедшего не было никакого другого места, где она хотела бы оказаться — только в излюбленных руках Пудинга. Она прислонилась к неподвижному тёплому телу на диванчике, крепко обхватив руками его за шею. Его руки грубо ласкали её спину и бёдра.

Когда он снова позволил ей дышать, она захихикала.

— Наслаждаешься игрой, Пудинг?

То, как он смотрел на неё, было подобно взрыву. Его челюсть напряглась.

— Я знаю игры получше… — Одна его рука поднялась и взяла её за подбородок. Он придвинулся ближе; она почувствовала, как сердце ускорилось, когда его дыхание коснулось её лба. Он мрачно промурчал, растягивая губы в улыбке: — …В которых я принимаю участие.

Он схватил её за талию и поднял на ноги. Она быстро последовала за ним к одному из секретных выходов, и, прежде чем уйти, он обернулся. Полностью погрузившись в игру, Харли послала воздушный поцелуй посетителям. Джокер неистово стрелял из автомата по помещению, маниакально хихикая, когда падали тела, одно за другим, начал распространяться хаос, и золотистого цвета ковры были заляпаны кровью. Она вторила его искреннему смеху, когда они сели в его лиловый Ламборгини, всё ещё беспорядочно стреляя вокруг.

Ночные свидания были самой любимой на свете вещью Харли, а тем единственным, что лучше игр, было возвращение домой после всего.


End file.
